galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphbrec
The Aphbrec are a sapient creature native to a gas giant known as Bruma, which orbits the class K star Aphbrae. They are a subject species to the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Physiology Bruma is a water cloud gas giant with violent storms in the upper atmosphere. However, kilometers below this storm layer is a calm zone home to a rich ecosystem of floating creatures, with Aphbrec taking dominance. Aphbrec are stationary floating gas bag creatures that grow like mold. While weak as individuals, Aphbrec are incredibly intelligent when clustered together in large groups, superficially resembling floating brains. These collections, known as colonies, can exist for many years, with the oldest known colony being over 100,000 years old. This colony in particular is named Elder. Connecting each one of them are fleshy appendages which transmit electrical impulses. These electrical impulses are also capable of creating radio signals allowing them to communicate with other distant Aphbrec colonies. Pulsating muscles akin to hearts pump nutrients throughout the body. Said nutrients are derived in a variety of ways from solar energy to catching prey. To reproduce, Aphbrec produce spores which grow continuously within pods, which upon being filled to maximum capacity will explode, releasing the spores into the air. The Aphbrec's interactions with the ecosystem has been critical to their own survival resorting heavily to interdependence. They form symbiotic and parasitic relationships with other species to enhance themselves. Technology Aphbrec have been slow to develop due to the inaccessibility of metals. However, to become spacefaring, Aphbrec first detected passing starships that emitted radio signals. In an attempt to communicate, the Aphbrec lured these starships into Bruma's atmosphere. Malfunctions followed, and the ship itself was left to be picked clean by the Aphbrec colony that caught it. From here, Aphbrec eventually learned how to create avatars for themselves by manipulating other starships by sending specific signals. This allowed them to colonize Bruma's moons. While many Aphbrec remain stationary their entire lives, sending an Aphbrec into space was no easy task. Metallic spheres were constructed that serve as bio-domes, which were capable of transmitting signals to robotic avatars on the moons' surfaces. Relations EIT Previous attempts to contact extraterrestrials usually failed as the occasional starship was generally a derelict or a rogue exploration vessel. No Type II civilizations aside from the EIT years later, would ever develop near them as the Aphbrae system was largely isolated. After being conquered by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, negotiations eventually uplifted the Aphbrec allowing them to leave their solar system. Grateful for being able to explore other worlds beyond, the oldest Aphbrec swore undying loyalty to the EIT recognizing the Eteno as a powerful, mobile species. Omni Elder directly recalls wandering Omni starships passing by and scanning Bruma. However, the Omni merely glanced over the Aphbrec as Bruma had little to offer in terms of resources. Simply put, in Elder's words, "They (the Omni) took a few scans of our world and just left not even bothering to say hello. Apparently, we weren't interesting enough to conquer, but we're glad that the Eteno thought otherwise. Had the Omni approached us all those millenia ago, we could have been in an entirely different position in terms of galactic politics." Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Sapient beings